From among wireless networks, a user may access a desired wireless network by selecting the service set identifier (SSID) of the corresponding wireless network. Meanwhile, a wireless network consists of at least one or more AP devices. Although a user may select a wireless network by using a SSID, the user may not receive identification information regarding AP devices constituting the corresponding wireless network.
Particularly, since AP devices on a same network have a same SSID, it is difficult to distinguish one AP device from another, and thus a user may access an unintended AP device. As a result, network resources may not be efficiently utilized, and information may be leaked.